


Dosed With Love Potion

by DemonufSans



Series: Tomarry discord prompts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Character Bashing, F/F, F/M, Harry is a Little Shit, M/M, Multi, Somewhat Good Voldemort (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonufSans/pseuds/DemonufSans
Summary: Harry is not a normal boy especially to the standards of the Wizarding World and her husband was showing his true colors. his Aunt Petunia know this after all, baby Harry did not cry or laugh or scream like her baby did. she know the signs because as a child she would steal the books her sister had and read them. she had been especially interested in the art of Potion making. she also knew that Vernon was not the man she had married, he was no longer kind to her. he no long seemed to care and he always told her that a good wife 'keeps her Damn mouth shut!' she could no longer take it.Petunia can't take anymore of her husbands abuse and takes four year old's Harry and Dudley to the one person she thought she would never go to but she is worried about the possibility of her sister being dosed with love potion while pregnant. (Lily and James were dosed with love potion by Dumbledore) she goes to Severus Snape for help.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Petunia Evans Dursley/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Tomarry discord prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592083
Comments: 15
Kudos: 256





	1. Going to Snape

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Story that CynthiaReine and I (DemonifSans) worked on together I hope you like it.

The way her nephew Harry had acted since the day she received him worried one Petunia Dursley nee Evans. You see, the boy never cried or screamed or laughed — out of pain or happiness or sadness — not even when her husband beat the living daylights out of him. It worried her so much that she had dared to look at the books in her sister's trunk. She hadn't touched the books since her sister was fifteen years old. The books she had been looking at were on potions. She had read about love potions as a kid.

Her nephew was showing signs of being conceived while one or both of his parents were dosed with a love potion. She knew if her husband found out that she had been researching magic he would beat her like he did the first time she stood up for Harry, when Vernon had raised a hand against the baby. She gulped in nervousness — she couldn't take it, her husband wasn't the same man anymore. Not since Harry showed up. He wasn't the kind, caring, loving man she had married all those years ago. She had made her decision — a decision that would change her life and the lives of Harry and Dudley.

She was leaving today — she made Vernon breakfast and cleaned the house before she left so she didn’t bring about suspicion. She had packed everything she owned, along with her boys’ things, into her sister's trunk after her husband had left . She dragged the trunk downstairs and prepared the boys to leave. She took several buses to get to where she was going. The person she was going to for her suspicions was someone she hadn't talked to in years — in fact she was never nice to him. The person's name was Severus Snape.

Severus Snape was finally having a peaceful day. Summer meant he wouldn’t have to deal with whiny brats and nosy Headmasters who didn’t understand the meaning of privacy. After a delightful breakfast from his house elf, he sat down with the potions journal he had acquired several months ago, but never had a chance to read. It was an old, fraying leather bound book, and Severus cradled it as if it was the most precious gem in the world. _‘Of course it is worth far more than flashy stones. Imbeciles will never understand its worth,’_ he thought with a dark chuckle as he made to crack open the book, only to pause.

_Knock, knock._

Someone was at his front door.

It took several hours for the bus that Petunia used to get to Spinner’s End — a place she hadn't been to in many years — but there was no turning back now. Not when she knew something was wrong with her nephew, not when she had abandoned everything. Her wealthy husband, her normal life, everything. This wasn't the time to get cold feet because whether that man could help her or not would not matter anymore.

With all the courage she could muster she stalked up the stairs of the house she knew was his. She wondered briefly what he would say. She knew that if her sister was alive and she saw Petunia so thin and tired looking, she would fear that her sister was dying —if she was honest with herself she felt like she was dying — so with the two boys in her arms she knocked on the door twice before backing up a bit.

Severus Snape opened the door with a scowl, ready to berate the person on the other side, but was shocked into silence when he saw the woman. “Pet—.” He immediately backtracked, pasting a sneer on his face as he spoke. “Tuney. What are you doing here in Spinner’s End? Outside a wizard’s house?” He then stared at the two children in her arms. “Did you bring along _brats_ to win my sympathy? Have you considered the fact that one of them is the son of James Potter?!”

The man looked almost the same as he had when they were children, hooked nose, greasy hair and permanent scowl plastered on his face. A dangerous look began to cross her face. She knew this was a bad idea but her nephew needed to be checked. At the moment Harry was staring at everything blankly, unlike his cousin, as if the sights around him weren't fascinating.

"No," she spat out. "I came here because you were the only one in the Wizarding world that I could think of that could help me. I've had my suspicion for three years now and I need a potions master or Wizarding doctor to confirm it for me." She started to pant from talking so much.

She knew he would ask what the hell she was talking about — and she would tell him all her fears, about Harry and his parents because though she may have only knowledge from books she still knew the signs. She could feel the tears that she hadn't cried in years try to escape but she pushed them away. This wasn't the time to cry. Not when she had two children to care for. 

Snape growled. Spending the day catering to an infuriating woman was not how he wanted to spend his well-deserved vacation. He was about to tell her to leave, when he noticed the bags she carried. Blinking to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating, he stared at Petunia Dursley.

“You have truly left behind everything,” he said, amazement in his voice. At her glare, he sighed and opened the door further. “Very well, come inside. And do control your brats. I have many things of importance that I will not have toddlers ruining.” 

She gladly went inside, away from the blazing summer heat. The only person she needed to control was her son Dudley, who kept screaming at Harry. Harry was being a pleasant child but she knew that he should be crying because her Dudley was being mean. The problem was that he wasn't — he just sat in her arms and stared as if he was dead and she would have believed that if not for the fact that he was breathing. 

She did something that she had never done to Dudley. She had always wanted to do it but Vernon had always stopped her, saying that boys will be boys. She spanked his bottom. He looked at her in surprise and shock and she knew why.

"Behave, Dudley!" She said firmly with a no-nonsense tone.

She would not put up with his behavior any longer. She would make him behave the way he should, and that meant no more tantrums, crying or screaming when he didn't get something. She knew that he was copying his father — it was getting to the point that he had started breaking things like his old man. And she was tired of that kind of behavior!

Snape glanced curiously at the black-haired boy, who was silently following Petunia without any hint of awe at his new surroundings. There were bookshelves in every corner of the room and magic working all around him, such as his aunt’s coat floating over to the hangers. He mentally sneered. The brat was probably just like his father, born with a silver spoon in his mouth, and had grown up thinking everything in the world was his.

“Petunia.” When the woman turned away from her brown-haired son, whom she had just finished berating, he said, “Has Potter stayed with you since the night of his parents’ death?”

At her short nod, he frowned. So the brat hadn’t grown up with magic. Why wasn’t he looking around and grabbing at things like his cousin?

“Why are you here, Tuney?” he asked tiredly, as he motioned for the woman to seat herself and her toddlers on the sofa and sank into his armchair. He had really wanted to finish that potions journal.

"You were the only one I could think of, " she said pulling her son away from Harry before he could successfully hit him. "I needed to know what is wrong with my nephew. He doesn't cry or scream or laugh, I need to know if Lily, James or both were dosed with love potion when Harry was conceived." She truly wanted to know if one or both of Harry's parents had been dosed with love potion.

"I brought Lily's trunk with me, the one with all her books and notes. I went through it over and over again, knowing that if my husband found out I'd get the beating of a lifetime just to prove to itself that I was wrong… but I need a professional opinion and evidence." she continued, tightening her hold on her screaming son.

Harry just sat there as if nothing interested him or affected him in the slightest. It unnerved her, she just wanted him to cry, scream and laugh like any child. Not this seemingly emotionless creature that just stared at anything and nothing. She really just wanted to cry.

Snape glanced at Harry Potter. If Petunia’s suspicions were right, a lot of things would change.

He nodded to himself before calling his house-elf. “Kiki!”

Kiki appeared with a pop, startling two of the three other people in the room. “Yes, Master Snape?”

“Prepare a lunch for myself and my guests.” To Petunia, he said, “I will look over those books after we have had lunch.”


	2. Lunch and Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are not always how they seem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CynthiaReine will hopefully publishing the next two chapters 😊 please also remember that we have a discord if you want watch us roleplay or roleplay yourself

Lunch was awkward as Petunia placed her nephew and son in the chairs the elf had provided. Dudley was having the queen of all tantrums — she swore to resolve his behavior in the near future — and he was trying to smack Harry again which angered her. She could not stand how her baby was turning out, she wanted to give him another spanking but opted to just stick him in the chair farthest away from Harry. She refrained from glaring at her son even though she really wanted to — she thought it was a bad example to glare at one's child even if you punished them. 

Speaking of the elf, when it first popped up when Snape called it she had squeaked the highest and girliest noise to the world. She had turned bright red with embarrassment and couldn't look Snape in the eye afterwards. She had learned that it’s name was Kiki but not if it was a boy or girl. She assumed it was a girl based on its name but she wasn't too sure. She decided to call it by its name but referred to it in her mind as _it_. 

After situating the children she herself sat at the table. The table was set with food that she had never seen or heard of before but she did see a tomato salad in the corner. Tomato salad had been her favorite growing up but she had stopped eating when she married Vernon because he hated raw tomatoes — perhaps that should have been her first sign that something wasn't right. She thought perhaps Lily had told Snape or maybe Snape just enjoyed the summer dish as much as she had in the past — another reason she had stopped eating many of her favorite foods was because Lily had died and she didn't know how to feel.

Severus had poured out a glass of wine for himself and Petunia, getting a feeling he would need it. He looked over the rim of his glass as Petunia stared at the food like it was going to eat her. Dudley, too, was looking curiously at the roasted peacock, Shepherd’s Pie, Guinness Stew and Butterbeer Pot de Creme, like he hadn’t ever seen them before. Severus doubted either of them had, considering that they were Wizarding delicacies or meals originating from outside England, something he had a feeling Tuney’s husband would have despised. 

Harry Potter was gazing at the plate in front of him with little emotion. Petunia had said that while she would feed Dudley, Harry could handle his cutlery and was a dignified eater. Sure enough, the boy was holding a knife and fork like any Pureblood Lord would. Severus banished any doubts encroaching his mind as he leaned forward to serve his guests. He would have asked Kiki to do it, but he did not want to hear the chubby brat crying on seeing her again.

He made quick work of the meat, carving it into portions and putting small pieces on every plate. Petunia was right, the Potter brat had no trouble feeding himself. In fact, Severus could go far enough to say that Hadrian ate like any proper Heir with years of training did. And the brat was four. He glanced at the woman to his right, who had tucked a napkin around her son and successfully managed to feed him some meat without making a mess. Severus was impressed, considering just how much the chubby boy was squirming around. Half an hour later, everyone had been fed and watered and Severus seated them in a cosy study.

“Tell me exactly what’s going on.”

Petunia shifted nervously under Severus's intense gaze — she made sure her son sat to her left and Harry sat to her right. She didn't quite know where to start — how did she tell her problems to the man she had been awful too for so long? She hadn't talked to him in so many years and in those years she had been an awful person to the man. She took a deep breath to calm herself and began to explain.

"Harry was dropped off on my doorstep in the middle of November in 1981, he was in a basket in nothing but the blue blanket that Lily made and a note with death threats on it. At first, I was horrified and didn't want to keep him but I thought he would be better off with me than some awful Orphanage… My husband, on the other hand, disagreed. He didn't care for the death threats and started treating Harry awfully. Every time I told him to stop he would in turn smack and tell me to shut up like 'A good little wife'. I noticed after spending a week with Harry that something wasn't right. He never cried, laughed or screamed like Dudley would.

“It scared me, so about a year ago I started going through Lily's Trunk, which I have with me. I went through all her school books and the notes she had after school. After a time I noticed that some of the notes were gone or there were notes written by her husband James. But what made me concerned was that all of it was research on the side effects of Love potion. The notes hinted at a potion that would reveal if someone was dosed with any love potion and who it was given to based on the child's blood. I'm sure if it is possible or true and you were the only one I could think who could possibly help me," she said, not stating that she had been through the school books before and not just the notes.

Severus looked carefully at Petunia Dursley nee Evans’ distraught face, then at the little black haired boy sitting next to the loud brat. Harry Potter was an enigma, alright. He noted the absolute disinterest he had in his surroundings, so unlike anyone his age, and how quiet he was. Petunia’s suspicions did not seem very far off. And Merlin, if what she had said was true, then it changed everything.

“I will have to conduct some tests to be sure. But if what you say is true, then Merlin—.” He cut himself off. “I presume you have nowhere else to go.” Petunia nodded. “Very well. You may stay here. Kiki will show you to the guest room.” At his word, his house elf appeared with Petunia’s forgotten bags and ushered the woman and children out of the room.

Severus sighed as he stood up and walked to his liquor cabinet. He poured himself a generous glass of Firewhisky and settled back down, sending the potions journal he would no longer be able to read longing glances. After downing his Firewhisky in one shot, he stood up again, this time going straight to his warded bookshelf, and pulled out a book most wizards and witches would call dark. Severus scoffed at the idea. There was no Dark or Light, only magic, and those too weak to use it. He opened the book and began researching.

For Petunia the week went by very slowly, between watching the children to helping Snape with the books and journals in Lily's trunk. She noticed the one thing that frustrated Snape was the thing that had frustrated her. Some of the journals were either half-finished, missing or almost completely destroyed. Lily would often refer to a missing journal or to one of her husband's journals that simply wasn't there.

This began to worry her to no end and she could tell that Snape was getting increasingly upset by the lack of resources at his disposal. Dudley was still causing problems — though she guessed she shouldn't be so surprised about this behaviour with him. You can't change someone over night even if she wished you could. Now Harry on the other hand was well behaved and well mannered, she sometimes wished he would act his age. 

At the moment, she sat in one of the armchairs in Snape’s living room. She had just put the boys to bed, but there were things she needed to do before she went to bed. She wondered for just a minute if all of this would be faster if nothing that Lily mentioned was missing or destroyed. But she banished that thought. She was glad she came here. She knew her husband would try to look for her but would come up empty since she was with a wizard. She wondered for a moment if Harry understood what was happening and what had happened to him but squashed it down all in same moment.

Snape growled as he rummaged through the trunk once more. The journal Potter was supposed to have used was missing, just like half the things that Lily had mentioned in hers. He had tried accioing it but the trunk had anti-summoning charms on it. He shut the trunk with a bang and stalked over to the books he kept in his potions lab. Several of them were ‘dark’, but Snape couldn’t be bothered with appealing to the sheeps of the world. He began scanning them, looking for references to love potions. There were recipes for several, including Amortentia, but none of them stated much beyond their use and how to nullify them. They were certainly not useful in figuring out whether a child was born with potioned parents or not.

Severus paced around his lab. He needed to know what exactly had happened in the Potter Manor. And there were only two people alive who could help him. He sighed. ‘I hate werewolves,’ he thought, as he went to fetch himself another drink. His guests were not very good for his liver. However, he stopped short when he spotted Petunia in the living room.

“Tuney,” he said carefully. “What can I do for you?” 

Petunia almost twitched at the sound of his voice but refrained. She hadn’t noticed him approaching but that didn't mean that she didn't know he was somewhere in the house. She'd been thinking about something lately and the thought had been buying to no end. She felt that she had to ask or she would never rest in peace.

"Do you Wizards and witches have a place other than a trunk to put things?" She asked

"Because if there is, is there a possibility that Lily and James hide some of their stuff in that place and maybe that place has…” She continued and realized something important. “Their wills!"

Her sister and her husband had never had their wills read. She knew this because she had waited for the will reading notification but it never came.

"Oh my God! Their wills we're never read!" She turned to Snape so fast it looked like she got whiplash.

Why hadn't she thought of that? Better yet why hadn't anyone thought of the wills of Harry's mother and father?

Severus froze at Petunia’s words. The wills of the Lord of the Noble and Ancient House of Potter and his Lady— if they had been sealed, the person who did it was going to face the rage of the entire Wizarding World. Even the members of the dark side would be up in arms at this because it was still a Noble House that was being disrespected.

“Tomorrow,” he said. “We shall go to Gringotts — the Wizarding World’s bank,” he elaborated, seeing the woman’s confused look. “It is run by goblins. We will find out all the information that we need there. Be ready after breakfast.” With these words, Severus turned and swept out of the room, intent on spending the night in his library. 

Petunia nodded without a word even though he couldn't see her response. She stood up from her sitting place and headed to the guest bedroom. She had to be up early in the morning to go to this Gringotts place so she was going to sleep early. Her thoughts landed on her sister again; she swallowed the lump in her throat that had been appearing everytime she thought of her. She wondered how their relationship would have been like if there was no magic involved.

She pushed her thoughts down along with the lump that had formed. She could think about it later when everything was said and done. Not now, not when there were more important things to do. She closed the door to the guest room and climbed into bed and fall asleep with some difficulty.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to join us the server s on discord.
> 
> Links:
> 
> https://discord.gg/vk46BAh
> 
> https://disboard.org/server/664345857021444096


End file.
